1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and particularly to a battery control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a notebook computer adapts a number of lithium batteries connected in series, to supply a fixed operation voltage, such as 11.1 volts. When the notebook computer is in a standby state or a sleep state, the voltage required by the notebook computer will be reduced. However, the lithium batteries continue to offer the fixed operation voltage, thereby, resulting in energy waste.